Conventional orthodontic treatment is accomplished with metal bands provided with an attachment made to adapt to the teeth and is fixed to the teeth with cement, and metal wire is made to run through it to move the teeth. In this case, the correcting force (stress to move the teeth) primarily utilizes the elastic forces of the metal wire itself, and it is generally widely used as the orthodontic treating device.
However, in the orthodontic treatment using this multibanded technique with the bending of the metal wire in complicated shapes, it has been recognized that tremendous amounts of energy and skill as well as long periods of education are needed. Also, such treatment not only causes discomfort to the patient, but also other problems such as decayed or decalcified teeth or periodontal disease result from food particles adhering to the teeth during the orthodontic treatment, and, moreover, costs rise enormously.
The present invention has been conceived with a view to manufacturing an orthodontic treating device by which a malocclusion can be treated simply by utilizing the elastic force of silicone resins as a functional force instead of the metal wire presently being employed, and since it is easily detachable, it does not render any discomfort to the patient, making it possible to accomplish the orthodontic treatment when used at bedtime and waking hours as needed.
First, it is necessary to select an elastic high molecular material that satisfies sufficiently the special and severe conditions of intraoral treatment. The applicants have found that silicone resins are an elastic material suitable for orthodontic treatment bringing about the best results from the standpoint of science, engineering and clinical study. Namely, the material has been recognized to have scientific and engineering quality so that it does not deteriorate in its elasticity while in the mouth, has sufficient breaking stress, and does not deform for long periods of time due to force during treatment. Because of these important properties, the treating device of the present invention can be used to treat patients from the initial stages until completion of treatment.
Moreover, by changing the hardener portion of the silicone resins and catalysts and the blending thereof, hardness of the molded silicone resin can be changed freely. Forces can be provided from a light force to a strong force which is advantageous from the clinical standpoint. The device maintains a high degree of transparency without having any taste or odor, and is prepared from a composition which causes no harm to the human body. These properties cannot be found in other rubber materials.
In addition to the silicone resin, polyurethane resins have somewhat similar qualities mentioned above, but silicone resins provide additional advantages such as shorter hardening processing time as compared with the polyurethane resin, and the manufacturing process can be accomplished simply, and therefore a remarkable difference is recognized between the two resins. In addition, where polyurethane resins are used to prepare similar devices, such resins break down in the patient's mouth and are not transparent. Therefore, such devices are only used during the final stages of treatment and cannot be used from the initial stage.
Accordingly, the applicants have discovered that the treating device of the present invention made from silicone resins for the first time, provides a means of treating a patient from the beginning to completion. To date, this has only been possible through the known procedure of using metal bands.
The present invention is directed to providing an orthodontic treating device and method of making, which ultimately utilizes characteristics of the silicone resin mentioned above.